


Everyone Needs Love and Support

by OverEnthusiastic



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bunch of OC's - Freeform, Cussing, Marinette needs love and support, Mix of Miraculous and my story, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Season 3 finale spoilers, Slight Magic AU, So does Adrien, The characters get love and support, slight AU, takes place after the finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-08 10:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverEnthusiastic/pseuds/OverEnthusiastic
Summary: "What in the world happened to make him put a teenager in charge of his miracle box though? You are way too young for that."Marinette's shoulders just slump, the girl's aura flooding with anxiety, "I-It was my fault. I was supposed to detransform before heading to him, but Le Papillon followed me and found him, and Le Papillon would have won if he hadn't."Louisa scrunches her nose at that, before shrugging her shoulders, "Sounds like he failed you then. He should have put himself in a more secure location. Regardless, you are much too young to be a guardian, especially on your own. Is there an adult you can talk to?"---In which Marinette gets the support she very much needs.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to Over's continuous ideas. I've got so many WIPs, and all are slow going my dudes. Will update erratically.

"Are you sure this is the right address, Isis?" Louisa looks up at the black haired spirit and raises an eyebrow, the two standing in front of a bakery.

Isis just smirks, her eyes, normally white but are masked as silver today, glimmering softly, "Yup. He must have moved again. The box's signature is inside."

Louisa hums and heads inside, a sweet shorter lady greeting her from the counter, "Welcome to Tom and Sabine's, how can I help you?"

Louisa looks back at Isis, who just frowns, looking around the shop a little. Louisa shrugs and heads up to the counter, "Do you have any magdalenas?"

The woman tilts her head at that, her aura lit up with confusion, "I'm afraid I don't know what those are."

"Oh, um... Isis, I forgot the french word for magdalenas."

"Muffins. She's particular to cinnamon muffins." Isis turns to the counter, heading over to her charge, "Would you by any chance happen to know a gentleman named Fu?"

"I do not." The short haired woman smiles, turning to her display case, "But we do have a few cinnamon muffins. How many can I get you?"

"Just two is good. Thank you." Louisa looks at the muffins, her mouth watering a little at the smell, while Isis chews on her lip, looking around and obviously trying to track Fu.

"Maman! I'm heading out to hang out with the girls!" A young girl bounds into the bakery, as the lady hands the muffins over to the girls, Louisa immediately digging one out to eat.

Isis's eyes grow wide, as she observes the girl, "Hello there. It seems as if you might be able to help me. Do you know a guy named Fu?"

The pigtailed girl stops in her tracks, her aura turning sad, as she looks Isis over, "Yes I do. I used to help him out, before he moved out of town."

Louisa just looks in between the two, taking a bite of her muffin. 

Isis's expression softens at that, clasping her hands together, "Oh. I didn't realize he'd moved. That would explain the change of address. Did he leave you his gramophone then?"

Marinette nods, giving her mom a gentle smile, when the woman rubs her back, "Yeah. I told him it was too nice of a going away gift."

Sabine looks over at Isis and smiles gently, "I didn't know you meant Wang. He was such a nice man. I can give you his new number if you would like?"

"That won't be necessary, but thank you so much. I was just looking to introduce Louisa to my friend Tikki, and she's usually with Fu. You wouldn't happen to know Tikki's new address or phone number, would you, miss?" Isis looks Marinette in the eyes, her eyes flickering pointedly to her earrings.

Marinette's eyes get big, and she bites her lip, nodding, "Yeah. I've got her number upstairs, if Maman doesn't mind if you come up?"

Sabine shakes her head, pressing a kiss to the side of her daughter's head, "Of course not."

Marinette smiles at that, then heads to the door, gesturing for them to follow her. Louisa simply continues eating as they head up, Isis shaking her head at her keeper.

Marinette waits until they get up to the living room, shutting the door behind them, then sucking in a deep breath, looking at Isis with both scrutiny and hope in her aura, "Who are you, and how do you know about Tikki?"

Isis clasps her hands together, radiating a gentle aura, "I am Isis, the guardian of Love and Protection. I'm different from the kwamis, but I've met them many times."

Tikki flies out of Marinette's purse and barrels into Isis's cheek, "Isis! It's so good to see you again!"

Isis chuckles fondly at that, rubbing Tikki's forehead with a finger, "You as well."

Louisa shows no change in expression at the kwami, just casually finishing off her muffin while she listens.

"Isis is from a different plane that's a part of this world. It just kind of popped into existence one day, shortly after my and Plagg's miraculous's were made." Tikki flutters in front of Marinette, then turns back to Isis, a frown on her little face, "But why are you here, Isis?"

Isis winces a little at that, Louisa shrinking in on herself. Isis reaches out and strokes Louisa's hair, "Well, something happened with the last set of keepers, and Adalita was taken from us. I was hoping Fu would be able to take Louisa in, until we can find Louisa's biological mother."

Tikki flies back over to Marinette, the pigtailed girl covering her mouth and looking at Louisa worriedly, "Oh. I'm so sorry, Louisa."

Louisa just shrugs, taking the last bite of her food, "It's a thing that happened. I wasn't there when the whole thing went down."

"That doesn't make it any better." Marinette comes over and sets a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry that Master Fu isn't here anymore."

Louisa just shakes her head, handing the other muffin to Isis, "No need to apologize, chiquita. I can find another place to stay. What in the world happened to make him put a teenager in charge of his miracle box though? You are way too young for that."

Marinette's shoulders just slump, the girl's aura flooding with anxiety, "I-It was my fault. I was supposed to detransform before heading to him, but Le Papillon followed me and found him, and Le Papillon would have won if he hadn't."

Louisa scrunches her nose at that, before shrugging her shoulders, "Sounds like he failed you then. He should have put himself in a more secure location. Regardless, you are much too young to be a guardian, especially on your own. Is there an adult you can talk to?"

Marinette shakes her head, wrapping her arms around herself, "I can't tell anyone."

"It's for her safety." Tikki floats over to Louisa's shoulder, watching the girl anxiously, "If anyone else knew, then they could be akumatized, and Le Papillon would be able to steal the miraculouses."

Louisa raises an eyebrow at Tikki, her eyes carrying an angry tint to them, "Marinette could be akumatized, but it seems as if she's had training to avoid it, now hasn't she? Why in the world do you expect a teenager to hold her own better than an adult?"

Tikki opens her mouth, then closes it and makes a displeased face, "Either way, it's not allowed."

"Mamadas, it's not allowed. Who makes the rules?" Louisa turns to face Tikki fully, staring her down.

"The guardian does."

"And who is the guardian?"

"Marinette..." 

"Then shouldn't it be Marinette's decision to have help if she needs it?" Louisa sets her hands on her hips, trying not to growl at the kwami.

"Cuervita, calm down a little, okay? This is not our place." Isis sets a hand on Louisa's shoulder, staring her down.

Louisa looks back at her, then huffs and crosses her arms, "I'm making it my place. How old are you, Marinette?"

"I'm fourteen." Marinette clasps her hands together, her aura just radiating anxiety, "I, um, Tikki? I would like help if I can get it."

Tikki turns back to her, ignoring Louisa mouthing 'fourteen' to Isis in background, "We can't tell anyone, Marinette. You don't want your family and friends getting hurt."

Marinette shakes her head, opening her mouth to speak, before getting cut off by Louisa, "I mean, out of everyone, I assume your mother would be a good person to help. She feels like a rather strong magic, and I can tell from her aura that she's got a good handle on her emotions."

Marinette blinks at that, closing her eyes, before opening them again, "Hold on. You said my mom is what?"

"A magic, and a strong one at that. Has your mom not told you yet? You've got a mild magic signature yourself, and how else do you explain your hair and eyes? They're both not normal in non-magics." Louisa watches Marinette's aura, then sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose, "Great. Just ask your mom what I'm talking about. She'll understand."

Marinette drags a hand down how face, "I've got so much going on right now. I'm missing a group event that I was supposed to be at. I need to finish my homework still. I've got a class president meeting to attend tomorrow that I haven't even begun to prepare for. I've got whatever this is going on, and I keep getting commissions for things. I don't want to add anything else to it."

Louisa glares at Tikki, then heads over to Marinette, setting a hand on her shoulder, "Alright, first thing, you should probably tell your friends you won't be coming, or that you'll be late. The magic thing is important, and I genuinely think you should tell your mom about the guardian thing, at the very least. Do give it a little think over though, if you need to. You sound like you're already overworking yourself, which is only gonna make things worse."

Sabine was a little surprised to be asked about magic at the least, though she was happy to explain it to her daughter, the group now settled down upstairs talking at the table.

"Your father and I were waiting until you turned sixteen to tell you, but if you're old enough to ask questions, then you're old enough for me to answer them." Sabine sets down her cup of tea, smiling fondly at her daughter, before looking at their guests, "Though I'm curious to know how it came up."

Louisa taps her cup lightly, "I made a comment about your signature being so strong, and didn't realize she didn't know yet."

"Ah, so you're a magic too. What magic are you?" Sabine's aura is nothing but polite and calm, a nice change from poor Marinette's erratic aura.

"Emotional. You have such a nice aura control for an altered magic." Louisa scrunches her nose, when Isis gives her a disapproving look.

Sabine just chuckles at that, holding her cup in her hands, "Yes. I've been working on it with all the akuma out lately. Magics tend to make some of the stronger ones, and I don't want to cause anymore strain on the poor superheroes. I know I'd be a very hard to handle akuma."

Marinette just stares at her mother, slowly setting her tea down.

Louisa nods, sucking in a breath at that, "Yeah, I get that. They've been selling emotion cloaking enchantments in the downtown magic arrondissement, which tells you just how bad the akumas are getting."

"Huh. I wish I'd have thought of that. I might have to go check that out." Sabine takes a sip out of her cup, Marinette internally freaking out in her spot.

"They have enchantments for that?! Why isn't that getting around more?"

Both Sabine and Louisa exchange a look, then sigh, Sabine turning to her daughter, "It's seen as an insult to cloak your emotions, and we generally don't trust anyone that doesn't emit an aura. I'll have to bring you downtown with me next time I'm there."

Marinette nods vigorously.

"Anyway, were you able to get ahold of your friend?" Sabine looks back over at Louisa and Isis, Louisa slumping a little, while Isis just shakes her head.

"No. It seems that she has moved as well."

"That's too bad." 

Isis leans her head back and nods, looking over at Louisa worriedly, "I'm sorry, cuervita. I'm out of ideas."

Louisa closes her eyes and shrugs, leaning forward on the table, "I mean, if you sign off on the lease, then I can just live in Abuela's apartment."

"I already said no. I can't be there all the time, and you need someone to actually take care of you." Isis pinches the bridge of her nose, "I'll keep working on finding your mom, but I think you're going to have to do the foster care thing until then."

Louisa presses her head against the table, "Isis, I can't do that. I'll be just fine on my own, until we can find the woman."

"Oh my. You were trying to find Wang so he could foster you?" Sabine watches Louisa worriedly, "He's much too old to take care of any kids, even if he was here."

Louisa raises an eyebrow at Isis, "I thought you said he was like sixty or so?"

Isis blinks, then rubs the back of her neck, an embarrassed blush rising on her cheeks, "Sorry. You know how bad I am at ages, and I didn't ask him last time I saw him with Adalita."

Louisa just shakes her head with a soft chuckle, taking a sip of her drink, "I guess I could see if Mona and Rey's parents could take me in for a little bit again. I just really hate to ask them. They've got so many kids already."

"If you need a place to stay for a little while, then Tom and I can certainly take you in. We've got an extra bedroom downstairs, and we could certainly use some help in the bakery, if you're okay with that." Sabine offers Louisa a bright smile, clasping her hands together.

Louisa blinks at that, then looks up at Isis, who just shrugs. She turns back to Sabine and nods, "That would be great actually. We'll just have to talk to my social worker first."


	2. Chapter 2

Louisa leans against the railing next to Marinette's classroom, a little unfamiliar with the way non-magic schools work. She's been waiting for Marinette's class to be over for, like, thirty minutes. 

The door finally opens and Louisa breathes a sigh of relief, watching the students for the pigtailed girl, "Marinette."

Marinette blinks when she sees Louisa, tilting her head at the curly haired brunette, "Um, hey Louisa? What are you doing here?"

"You said you were curious about Aerial Manifestation, remember? We practice today after Jay and Rey get out of therapy." Louisa tucks her hands in her skirt pockets, ignoring the stares she's getting from the other students, "I don't know how your classes are, but I came over right after my latest class today. I thought you'd be out earlier."

Marinette just shakes her head, giving Louisa a fond chuckle, "No. Our classes go until five."

"That seems kind of ridiculous."

The brunette that's been standing next to Marinette this whole time speaks up, looking over at her friend, "Oh, so is this the girl your parents are fostering?"

"Yeah. Louisa, this is Alya. She's my best friend." Marinette pulls the tan skinned girl into a hug, grinning at her.

Louisa softens at that, moving into a full bow, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Señorita Alya."

Alya blinks at that, waving her hand dismissively, "No need to be so formal. It's nice to meet you as well. What are you practicing for?"

Louisa straightens fully, holding her hands to her awkwardly, "Aerial Acrobatics. It's a thing me and my friends do for fun."

"That's awesome! Isn't that like with the really long ribbons and everything?" Alya just lights up, holding her phone tightly in her hand.

"Something like that. Mona, Rey, and I prefer hoops though." Louisa smiles gently at the enthusiasm in the young girl's aura, "I'm afraid I can't show you though. Mona and Rey are incredibly shy about people they don't know watching them practice."

Alya frowns at that, then shrugs her shoulders, "That's still really cool anyway."

Louisa nods, then winces at a familiar sharp emotion coming from the second floor, "What in the world?"

"Are you okay, Louisa?" Marinette sets a hand on the brown skinned girls shoulder, Louisa twisting to locate the source of the manipulation.

"I'm fine. I just felt something I definitely shouldn't be feeling here." 

"Um, what does that mean?" Alya raises an eyebrow, looking around with her.

The feeling fades and Louisa shakes her head, offering the girls an awkward smile, "It's not important. We need to be going, if we're going to make practice."

Marinette looks between her and Alya, "Um, actually, Louisa. I told Alya and the girls I'd hang out with them today."

"Oh. Oh, that's absolutely fine. I'm sorry. I must've forgotten to ask you." Louisa presses a hand to her face, letting out a heavy sigh, "I'm so sorry. We have another practice next friday, if you want to come with us to that. It's our last one before competitions, so we'll be more prepared then too."

"How about I come watch you guys perform at competitions instead?" Marinette pats her shoulder, offering her a gentle smile, "That way your routines will be fully finished, and I can be there to support you with Maman and Papa."

Louisa considers that for a second, before nodding her head, "Yeah, yeah. I didn't even think to invite Tom and Sabine. That would be a smart idea. I should've just invited you to competitions in the first place."

Marinette giggles at that, heading over to Alya, "It's okay. You ought to get headed to practice though. I don't want you to be late."

Louisa nods and heads down the stairs, taking off for the door.

\---

Marinette, Tom, and Sabine head up the stairs to the seating for the Aerial Manifestation competitions, Marinette looking around in surprise at all the different eye colors and hair colors. Sabine just smiles fondly, her eyes a more unnatural silver in this setting.

Marinette sees a familiar group settled down in the seats near where her parents settled down, moving to go that way, "Nathaniel, Alix, Max, and Juleka? What are you guys doing here?"

They all turn to look at Marinette, a collective hum of surprise from the group. Alix just leans back on her hands, offering Marinette a smile, "Hey, your parents finally told you."

Marinette just nods and settles down next to Juleka, "So you're all magics?"

"Technically, yeah. Juleka hasn't manifested yet though." Nathaniel offers the girl in question a soft smile, "We're sure she will soon though."

Juleka just shrugs, clasping her hands together.

"Anyway, what are you doing here, Marinette? I've never seen your parents here before." Max looks over at her, Marinette absolutely surprised to find his eyes are green right now.

"Um, we're here to watch Louisa and her group perform. Louisa's the girl we're housing right now." Marinette rubs the back of her neck, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to watch Marc, Luka, and Nathaniel's cousin Cerise perform." Alix sits up when the announcer starts speaking, "Marc is Scriptwriter, Luka is Key Note, and Cerise is Questionnaire."

Marinette nods, setting her hands in her lap to watch.

"That was awesome!" Marinette bounds up to Louisa after competitions are over, and the girl comes out of the dressing room hall, "You and your group did so well! Your costumes are so awesome! How did you get your skirt to look like it's dripping blood? And your outfits actually look like they're eclipsing with you! And your hair even follows with it!"

Louisa blinks at that, setting her hands on Marinette's shoulders, "Ey, calm down, hermana. Our costumes are enchanted. Isa's sister Tani helps us with them, and thank you for the compliments, cariño."

A tall light skinned girl chuckles from next to Louisa, a shorter dark skinned girl settled next to her and talking to a pair of boys that look similar to her, but with different skin tones and eye colors.

Louisa looks back at them, then smiles and turns to Marinette, "These are my teammates, Rey, Mona, Elil and Alano, and Jay is off finding their parents."

Everyone waves in turn, Mona observing Marinette with a soft smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you Marinette. Louisa is rather fond of you."

Marinette puffs up a little at that, trying not to show her surprise at the girl's purple eyes, "Thanks. It's nice to meet you as well."

Rey just beams and moves over to scoop her up in a hug, "It's so good to finally meet you! Louisa says that you're such a sweetheart!"

Marinette squeaks at that, awkwardly hugging her back, "Um, thanks?"

"Of course!"

"Hey Marinette." 

Marinette whirls around, finding herself face to face with Luka, "L-luka! Hi. Juleka said you were here, but I didn't think I'd see you."

Luka just smiles softly at her, ignoring the look Louisa is shooting him, "I came to find you when Jules told me you were here. Did you enjoy the performances?"

"Yes! Yours was really cool! It looked like you were jumping around on actual chords!" Marinette clasps her hands together, her eyes lit up in excitement.

"Yeah, Luka is in the visual category, though he never gets very far, because he hardly practices. Too busy making out with every person in the school." Louisa crosses her arms, watching the boy intently.

Luka just rubs the back of his neck, offering her a sheepish smile, "All my partners are really nice and know about the others, Lou."

"Yes, I know. I'm not judging that." Louisa looks pointedly between him and Marinette, scrunching her nose.

Marinette blinks at that, tilting her head at Luka, "Partners?"

"Yeah. I'm polysexual. Have I not told you yet?" Luka frowns, even the expression soft.

"You have not. Not that I'm judging or anything. It's cool that you can do that." Marinette's hands come down a little, the girl looking away from him, "I don't think I'd ever be able to do that."

Luka just nods softly at that, patting her shoulder, "A lot of people can't. I just don't really get jealous of people. I'm always happy to see the people I like happy, regardless of if it's me making them happy or not."

Louisa relaxes her shoulders a little, rolling her eyes when Rey chuckles at her, "Either way, you really need to practice more, amigo. You've got such potential, but your performances are lacking."

"You tell me this every competitions, Lou." Luka rolls his eyes at the girl, turning on his heel, "Anyway, I'm gonna go find Jules and Mom. Head's up by the way, you guys, Gaige and his crew are on their way out, so if you want to avoid them, I'd leave now."

Louisa and Mona groan at that, both girls starting to move, "Thanks for the heads up. Let's get going guys."

Louisa looks over at Marinette, "Hey, we're headed back to their house for dinner, if you Sabine and Tom want to come with us."

"Cool, I'll go find them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember who it was, but someone on Tumblr brought up the idea of a polysexual Luka, and I really like that idea.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and next chapter will be a little more Louisa and the other OC's centered.

"Louisa! Alya and the girls want to invite you out with us today." Marinette all but barrels into Louisa's room, the green-eyed girl looking up from her computer and raising an eyebrow.

"Really? They don't exactly know me..."

Marinette snorts at that, "They don't need to know you to want to invite you to hang out. They'll get to know you when we hang out."

Louisa sits up and shuts her laptop, her expression soft, "That's sweet."

Marinette blinks, when she notices Louisa's necklace giving off a faint blue-pink glow, "Woah, why is your locket glowing?"

Louisa tilts her head at that, looking at her locket, "It's not?"

"It's got a sort of blue-pink glittery look to it. It looks really cool." Marinette heads over to look at her necklace closer.

Louisa watches her for a second, before snorting, "Oh, you're seeing the magic on it. This is Isis's charm, the thing that connects her to both me, and this plane. You must be manifesting."

Marinette thinks about that for a moment, then scrunches her nose, "Manifesting means that I'm coming into my magic, right?"

"Yeah, technically. Manifestations are the abilities your magic gives you. You're either altered or creative, if you're picking up magic signatures." Louisa pats her head fondly, before moving to get her bag, "You'll just have to mess with it some more. Sabine is an altered magic, so you can certainly ask her about altered manifestations, if you have questions."

"Marinette! You're on time for once." Alya wraps one arm around her friend, grinning at the girl, before waving at Louisa, "Nice to see you again, Louisa."

Louisa just nods, clasping her hands together, "You as well."

Alya turns back to Marinette, grinning at the girl, "You'll never believe what we're doing today. Nathaniel's cousin, Cerise, invited him out to a little party her class is holding, and he invited the rest of us. Get this; Adrien actually snuck out of the house to hang with us."

Louisa scrunches her nose at Cerise's name, while Marinette just chuckles a little, "I'm kinda surprised he did."

"Girl, what is up with you? You used to practically drool at just the mention of Adrien's name." 

Marinette looks over at her, then just shrugs her shoulders, "I just don't feel the need to freak out every time I see him anymore, that's all."

Alya looks her up and down, then shrugs her shoulders and smiles, "Well, at least you can string together a full sentence around him now."

"Yeah."

Louisa tucks her hands into her skirt pockets, looking over at Alya, "So, is all your class coming to this party?"

"Yeah. I think Kim's even bringing his girlfriend, and I know Nathaniel invited Marc, so we'll have a few people outside of the class with us too. Though, I don't think anyone invited Chloé or Sabrina, so it should be a peaceful event." 

Louisa snorts in response to that.

"You guys made it!" Rose wraps both Alya and Marinette in a hug, positively alight with excitement, "Nathaniel's cousin is so nice, and I wasn't the only one bringing snacks!"

Alix rolls over with a churro in hand, "Yeah. They're all sorta big on everyone bringing food in Cerise's class. Who's your friend, Marinette?"

"Oh, this is Louisa. She's the girl that's staying with us, until she finds her mom again." Marinette turns to introduce her, raising an eyebrow at the grimace on Louisa's face, "Are you okay?"

Louisa just nods, closing her eyes, "I'm fine. Just fine. I'm not gonna fight with anyone here. Why do you ask?"

"Anyway, I've been meaning to ask about the Mom thing. Do you not know your mom, Louisa?" Alya turns to the brunette, her aura bright with curiosity.

"I got switched with a dead child at birth. Abuelita and Isis have been trying to find her for years, but she's very difficult to track down." Louisa opens her eyes and looks around the party, "I'm gonna go get something to eat, before I get kicked out."

All four of the girls frown at that, watching her head out, before three turn to Marinette, Alya speaking first, "Girl, is she okay?"

Marinette watches her go, then shrugs, "I can only assume she knows Cerise. I've mostly just heard about her friends though, so I'm not sure."

"I want to find out what's going on now, maybe I can ask Cerise, when I meet her." Alya looks around the party, "Have you guys seen Nathaniel yet?"

"He's been hanging with Marc. I wouldn't bring it up to Cerise, unless you want to drive Louisa out, though. Cerise is a little... enthusiastic about her questions, and I don't think Louisa would appreciate being bombarded, if she doesn't know her." Alix pushes herself off the tree she's been leaning against, "Everyone else is here already though, so might as well mingle before their class flocks to the dance floor."

"Oh, great. You got dragged here too?" Mona leans against the food table, snorting when Louisa turns to her with a face full of taquitos, "Really?"

Louisa just gives her a big eyed look, swallowing her food, "Gaige's cooking is just so good. I can't help it!"

Mona just laughs, looking across the party, "Yeah, still not as good as Mamá's food. Who did you come with?"

"Marinette. One of her friends is Cerise's cousin, and he brought their whole class, give or take a few people." Louisa takes another bite of her taquito, leaning back against the table, "Jasmine invite Rey then?"

"Yep."

"Figures. They're really cute together."

Mona just nods, turning to get some food herself, "Yeah. It'd be nice if she'd just realize she likes her already. I'm tired of hearing her tell me that Jasmine's just her friend. -"

"Her best friend." The two say together, sharing a fond chuckle.

Louisa moves to find an empty spot on the table, hopping up on it and munching on her food, "Ehh, they'll get to it in their own time. Rey's still struggling with the whole non-magic worry."

"Yeah. I think she's just a late bloomer."

"Hello there! I'm Gaige, and welcome to the party! You must be friends of Naty's." A boy with brown skin and deep forest green eyes bows to the group, Marinette finding that he looks incredibly familiar for some reason.

"Naty?" Alya chuckles a little at that, "He's got to hate that name."

"He does." Gaige just beams, looking around the party, "Anyway, feel free to get some food. Daniel's still working on putting on some, appropriate, music, and you are all welcome to join us on the dance floor."

A red headed boy with green eyes positively storms up to Gaige, the boy close to a snarl, "Who invited Louisa?"

Gaige frowns at that, turning and looking for the brunette. He hums when he finds her talking to Mona at the food table, "It looks like Mona and Rey brought her."

Marinette scrunches her nose a little, while Alya just watches the two with a raised eyebrow, "Why do you look so angry about that?"

The boy just turns and glares at her, "She is a terrible human being, and I told Jasmine when she invited Rey that they weren't allowed to bring Louisa."

Gaige just pinches the bridge of his nose, looking over at his friend, "Don't you think it's at least a little rude not to invite her, Nash? She'd be the only one in the class not here."

"Don't you think it's a little rude of her to flat out steal half of the charms from me right after the death of my father and the other seven?" Nash seems to pull a stress ball from his pocket, Marinette noticing a faint glow to it.

"You still don't know why she did that, and you said it yourself; she's with Isis." Gaige lets his hand down, before searching the crowd for someone.

"I don't care who she has, or why. All I know is that she stole three of the charms and took Leo's, and if she had a reason, she won't tell it to me, and she's a jerk to everyone, all the time. Can you please ask her to leave?" Nash squeezes his stress ball tightly, his jaw set.

Marinette frowns at that, looking at him, "I'm sorry? Louisa isn't a jerk, and I'm pretty sure she didn't steal those charms from you."

Nash looks directly at her, his glare piercing, "What did you just say?"

Marinette holds her ground, balling her fists up, "You heard me. Louisa is one of the nicest people I know. She's incredibly protective and loving, and she can be a little scatterbrained sometimes, but she's a good person overall. Isis is with her right now, because she just lost her abuela. I know that charm is hers, so she can't have possibly stolen it from you, and I doubt she stole anything else from you."

"Wait, how do you-" Gaige starts, before getting cut off by Nash.

"You don't fucking know anything, you little punk." Nash takes a step forward, almost growling at Marinette, "She probably spun that little story for you to get you to believe her. She is an asshole, a thief, and a liar. She stole those from me when I was at my weakest point, and she's probably planning the same for you."

Marinette keeps her position, staring him down, "You're wrong. I can tell that you're probably hurt from losing your dad, but you don't need to take it out on Louisa. You have no idea what she's lost."

Nash starts forward, his fists raised, "Listen here you little-"

Louisa is over in front of Marinette in a flash, settled in a defensive position, "You lay one finger on my sister, and I will personally ensure that you understand what the true meaning of pain is."

Nash reels back a little at that, looking in between the two, then just growling, "Oh, so you brought your little sister with you. What, do you think that'll get you brownie points with the others or something?"

Louisa straightens out of her fighting position a little, calming her breathing, "Look, I don't give a single fuck about what you think of me, just leave my family out of this, understood?"

"What, so you can brainwash them into thinking you're a nice person? I know how much of a piece of shit you are, and they'll figure it out soon too." Nash crosses his arms, glaring at her, both unaware of the crowd gathering around them.

Louisa watches his aura for a second, before huffing and turning to Marinette, "Are you okay, hermana?"

Marinette looks at her and nods, tilting her head, "Are you?"

"That's not important. I'm gonna be at the food table with Mona again. Don't let him get to you. Lobito's all bark and no bite." Louisa smiles at Marinette gently, before turning back to glare at Nash, "I'd rather you not talk to her again, until you can figure how to watch your maldito mouth, sí?"

"I'm not taking orders from you." Nash squishes his stress ball grumpily, his aura calming down, with Gaige setting a hand on his shoulder, probably emitting a soothing effect.

"I don't care. Leave her alone." Louisa shakes her head, moving back through the crowd to where Mona's been watching the group indifferently.

Marinette watches her go, frowning after her, before turning back to Alya. Alya looks back at her, then shrugs her shoulders, looking over at Gaige and Nash like she wants to ask questions.

Gaige seems to be chatting quietly with Nash in another language, before Nash just huffs and walks off in the opposite direction of the food table. 

Gaige lets out a deep sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose again, before turning to the girls, "I'm so sorry that was how you guys got introduced to us. Those two have, something going on. I've got to go talk to Louisa. If you need something, just come find me."

Gaige turns and heads for the food table, stopping when Marinette speaks up, "Are you kicking Louisa out?"

He looks back at her, then scrunches his nose from side to side, looking back at the girl, before looking at Marinette, "Hopefully not. Nash hasn't been stable enough lately to get the full story from her, but if she was just meaning to be hurtful to him, then yeah I am going to have to kick her out."

"Louisa's a good person. I don't think she means to be hurtful to anyone without a good reason. She's just super protective and kinda blunt sometimes." Marinette looks over at the girl, then sighs softly, "Please don't be too harsh with her. She really has been through a lot."

Gaige watches Marinette, the same kind of look in his eyes as Louisa when she's checking someone's aura, before nodding his head, "Thank you, señorita. I'll keep that in mind."

Marinette nods, watching him head over to Louisa, before turning back to the girls to try and enjoy the rest of the party.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire chapter is very Louisa centered.

"So, what was Nash on about this time?" Mona leans back on the table, watching Gaige talk to Nash, then Marinette for a minute.

"I don't know, and I don't care. He can't just go after Marinette like that, because he's got an issue with me." Louisa hops back up on the table, grabbing her plate of food again and munching on it grumpily.

"Yeah. That's not cool. It looked like Marinette was just defending you too, which is probably what set him off." Mona rolls her shoulders, reaching over to steal a churro from Louisa's plate.

"Mona!" Louisa smacks her hand, reaching forward to get the churro, while Mona laughs and dances away from her, "There's more food literally right here! You don't have to steal mine!"

"On the contrary, hermana. It's so much more fun to steal your food." Mona takes a bite of her churro, settling back in her spot and laughing when Louisa pouts at her, holding the plate a little closer to her chest.

"Louisa, can I talk to you for a minute?" Louisa looks up from her pouting at Mona, then shrinks into herself a little when she sees Gaige.

"Is me saying no going to stop you?"

Gaige shakes his head, moving to lean against the table on Louisa's other side, "So I know Nash isn't the most stable person lately, especially after everything that happened with his dad on the other keepers. I want to first off, apologize for him, because I know he won't right now, and it was really uncalled for."

Louisa's shoulders slump a little, and she opens her mouth to speak. Gaige just holds up his hand and shakes his head, "Secondly, I want to hear your side of the story. Nash says that you stole three of the charms from him, then took Señor Leo's, but your sister says that Isis's charm is yours and inferred that it was your abuela's."

Louisa groans at that, setting her plate in her lap and tugging at her hair, "Really? That's what he took away from that? He was unconscious for like thirty minutes, while I was talking to Isis and the other three, and checking on Leo. What in the world makes him think I stole the fucking charms? I'm the keeper of protection for fuck's sake."

Gaige hums at that, moving to sit on the table with her, "I don't really know why he thinks that, but could you tell me what happened that day?"

Louisa's whole body droops, the girl staring at the food in her lap, "I hate remembering it."

"Yeah, it's a trigger for Nash too, but I really need to know what happened, so that I can hopefully calm Nash down a bit." Gaige sets a hand on her shoulder, moving to get her to look him in the eyes.

Louisa looks at him, then sucks in a breath, trying to clear away the tears she already feels forming in her eyes, "Well, I wasn't there for the actual attack, like I should have been. Abuela had left the house to deal with a possession, and she'd been out for quite some time, so I left to go see if she wanted me to trade her out for a bit. It's something we'd been doing every now and then, when possession attacks go on for too long, because Abuela has less energy than I do. 

I was mostly just following her signature, until I felt it vanish, so I just took off running for where it last was. I got there as the smoke was starting to clear, and all I saw was Leo and Nash on the ground and unconscious, and a meter or so away were the seven silver balls for the inactive charms. I immediately picked up Isis's charm, and got the basics from her, but even she didn't know what happened to make everyone straight out disappear from existence. 

Anyway, I'd picked up the rest of the guardians, first to get their help, and second, because I knew how confused and upset they'd be. I left Rai to take care of Nash, since Rai told me that he's his new keeper, and Yi, An, and Nadya all offered to stay with him, to help him, so I put them down in front of him, then moved to take care of Leo, as Nash woke up. I couldn't stay to explain everything, because Isis and Priti were telling me that Leo's signature was horribly faint, so we had to basically run to the hospital."

Gaige sucks in a breath at that, reaching around for a napkin to give Louisa, since she started crying about halfway through, "Man, Nash really got that mistaken. I get that we've all had our issues, especially with the practice room thing, but he took that incredibly out of context."

Louisa just blows her nose and shrugs, "Again, I don't care what he thinks about me. I don't see why anyone likes me in general, but he's not allowed to go after Marinette, or anyone else, because of an issue he has with me."

Mona reaches over and punches Louisa's shoulder, the brown skinned girl scrunching her nose at her.

Gaige just snorts and leans forward on his knees, "You're not a bad person, Louisa."

"You say that, but here about six months ago, you were absolutely pissed at me."

"Just because I'm mad at you, doesn't mean you're a bad person, or that I think you're a bad person. It just means I was frustrated at the time, and that's on me. Also, we got that resolved." Gaige rolls his eyes at her, "Anyway, I thought you were staying with Mona and Rey's family. How is Marinette your sister?"

"Oh, yeah. I was only staying with them temporarily last year after my dad died, until I could move back in with my abuela. Her house had been destroyed by a fire, so we both were crashing with the Rozarío's, until we found a new place. Marinete's mother is an absolute sweetheart and took me in, until Isis and I can find my bio-mother again." Louisa starts eating her food again, Mona shaking her head at the girl.

"She should be living with us again, but she was being silly. Either way though, Sabine and Tom are wonderful people and Marinette is just as nice, so it's not a bad deal."

Gaige looks between the two, then sighs heavily, running a hand through his hair, "I'm so sorry that we ever thought you were just an asshole. Your sister was right, you really have been through a lot. We should know better."

"To be fair, you weren't the one yelling at us." Louisa shrugs and reaches over to grab another churro.

"You are a bottomless pit, hermana." Mona nudges the brunette, chuckling when the girl sticks her tongue out at her.

Gaige smiles softly when Daniel finally gets the music started, giving the girls a bright smile, "How do you guys feel about starting over? I'd really like to be friends with you."

Mona huffs, leaning back against the table, "Introductions can't be redone, and starting over doesn't exist. The memories are there regardless, but I will give you friendly aquaintance status, since you do seem to have good intentions."

Gaige blinks at that, tilting his head at the purple eyed girl. Louisa just chuckles softly and gives Gaige an awkward smile, "It doesn't exact make up for everything, but it is a start, so yeah. I'll be friends with you. Mona's got a different definition of friends than most people do."

Mona leans back on the table and scrunches her nose at Louisa.

Gaige just nods in response, offering her a return smile, "I will do my best to earn friend position then. Do you guys wanna dance?"


End file.
